An Unexpected Occurrence
by OliverWrites
Summary: Shenanigans that ensue after the two England's trade places. (T for swearing)


The first thing Oliver was aware of was the pounding in his head. Slowly he felt more and more of his body, unable to remember what had happen to have him laying passed out on some couch, or what he assumed to be a couch. He registered that a soft mumbling was coming from somewhere nearby, he couldn't make out the words though. Opening his eyes he lay where he was for a few seconds, letting his eyes adjust to the bright light. Wincing, he closed his eyes again deciding that a few more seconds of rest wouldn't hurt. The soft voice was growing louder as the person- France, he had decided as the persons accent was quiet heavy and no one else had been in his house at the time that he had passed out. Or that he assumed he passed out, his memory was foggy and he wasn't going to spend hours worrying about it.

"I don't know what happened Amérique, he just passed out in the middle of talking! ...No, I was not trying to do anything, you have no faith in me... Yes, yes he was ranting so that's why I'm worried that he hasn't gotten up yet." There was a long pause and a soft door creak could be heard. Oliver has fallen into a pseudo sleep when he was woken up suddenly by loud laughter.

"I- I'll be right back." France, he thought at least, he was having doubts now, had hung up and started laughing uncontrollably. "Oh he will NOT be happy about this, I can't wait to see his face." Oliver sighed, coming to the conclusion that he wasn't going to get any more rest he opened his eyes and rolled over to face France.

Except it wasn't him.

Oliver sat straight up and bumped heads- hard- with the stranger in his house. It sent the man stumbling backwards, cursing softly and clutching his head. Oliver hissed and rubbed his head, his headache increasing tenfold and his vision has spots in it. He wiped at some tears that were forming in the corner of his eyes, glancing over at where the strange man was watching him.

"...Arthur?"

Oliver blinked at him, raising a questioning eyebrow before passing out again on the couch.

When Oliver woke up the next time there was no stranger to be seen. It was dark out but the moon light up the room in a pale glow through the grand window. His headache had calmed down and there was a glass of water next to him, with painkillers. Sending a silent thank you to whoever had put those there he quickly took the medication and drank the whole glass of water. How long had he been out? His stomach gave a growl to answer his question. Much too long. Swinging his feet onto the floor he stood up, swaying slightly and gripping the side of the couch to balance himself. Looking around he tried to determine what room he was in and how to get to the kitchen.

"You really are losing it England, can't find your way in your own home." He laughed softly to himself, shuffling over to the door. Opening it up he realized there was a soft light coming from, what he recalled was, the kitchen. Narrowing his eyes he sighed to himself, if America had snuck into his house to take cookies without asking again he would not be pleased. He glanced around and grabbed the nearest blunt thing he could find, which just happened to be an empty vase. That was odd, he had remembered putting flowers in there earlier..? Shaking his head he decided that whatever happened to make him faint in the first place was messing with him.

There was a shuffling noise and soft music coming from the kitchen and it smelled... absolutely wonderful in there. He gripped the vase tighter as it defiantly NOT America. Though he couldn't imagine what kind of burglar would go out of their way to break into someones house to cook. Peering in the doorway he saw it was the stranger from earlier and he was cooking something that smelled absolutely phenomenal. Walking closer to the man to look at him- He really did look like a cleaner cut France- the stranger decided to turn at that moment and let out a shriek.

Oliver's reflexes acted and he gripped the vase and held it above his head, letting out a small yelp. Not-France let out a sigh and put a hand on his chest, shaking his head and smiling softly at Oliver.

"You scared me half to death Arthur. Really, you should learn not to sneak up on people, your face would give someone a heart attack." He laughed to himself and went back to focusing on his cooking. Oliver frowned and set the vase on the counter, touching his cheek softly.

"I'm not that ugly am I..? And my name's not Arthur, it's Oliver. Really, it's quiet rude to break into someones house and call them by the wrong name!" He asked, going to see his reflection on a plate left lying around. The stranger's head whipped up to look at the man who he had _thought_ was Arthur. Putting his spoon down he walked over to Oliver.

"Then... What are you doing in his house." Oliver looked over and looked at him quizzically. "His house? Good heavens this is my house!" Arth- Oliver pat Not Frances head lightly and went over to the soup he had been making. He took the spoon and swiped his finger across, putting it in his mouth swiftly. He nodded and hummed to himself as he went to grab a few spices and add them in, pausing when they weren't filed in the right place. After a shocked second, Not France quickly walked over to take the spoon from him.

"Don't burn down your own house on accident again, I won't let you stay in mine if you do." He accused, waving the spoon at him with one hand on his hip. Oliver blinked and glanced between his hand and him.

"It's not like you're any good at cooking anyways dear, that's why you always ask me to!" He said, smiling up at him. Not France raised an eyebrow this time and glanced at the soup, taking a taste of it.

Shit.

Oliver smiled as he saw the surprise on Not France's face. "See? I told you Francoi- Sir." He said, catching himself last minute. The man leaned against the counter and raised an eyebrow. "Francois? No- No it's Francis. Who are you and why are you in Arthur's house? You look too much like him for this to be some stranger.." He tapped his chin and Oliver paused for a second before smacking his forehead.

"Oh gosh, see I think I know whats going on..." He trailed off and took a deep breath, smiling up at France.

"Nice to meet you, seems that I'm from a different universe."


End file.
